Sing Her Heart Out
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: Leah visits Ruby over the summer. Ruby wants to show her around Uchiura. For the good or worse, there's many places and Ruby doesn't know where to start! Once Leah notices Ruby spots a karaoke place, neither of them can say no to a little competition.


**A/N:** Written as a Femslash Ex 2018 exchange gift for rubylily.

-()-

The mid-morning sun kisses the rooftops around them. Ruby leads the way from her home towards the downtown area, and Leah follows. Leah absorbs the quaint and peaceful atmosphere around them; this is the first time she visits Uchiura and sees the town Ruby has described to her in full detail.

"So, what do you think so far?" Ruby asks. She sounds eager and hopeful that Leah likes the town's architecture and atmosphere.

"It has its charm," Leah replies thoughtfully. Definitely, the town's modest appearance is different than Hakodate's, and she finds relief in the fact she can get to know Ruby in the place she grew up in. She shifts her hands in the pockets of her shorts while they walk. Leah makes a bit of a face. "But I'm not used to the humidity." Back home, it isn't cold in the summer, but the temperature is milder.

Ruby laughs. "Yeah. You miss the salty air and humidity when you leave for a while."

 _Miss it, huh_ , Leah wonders.

For months, Leah saved up money to visit, and Ruby's summer vacation in August was the best choice. When Ruby had called, it had been as though an angel's voice spoke from the phone. Leah missed Ruby's smile, her unrelenting, defensive edge, and most of all, her warmth. Ruby's warmth had actually inspired her to keep going while they wrote the lyrics to their sisters' dedicated song. After they did that, Ruby continues to inspire Leah to do many incredible things herself.

Yet there are milestones she can only cross with Ruby at her side in the far-off future.

Since she is here where Ruby lives now, Leah didn't miss those days quite the same. Her outlook on it is brighter with Ruby there, and it isn't just southern Japan's blazing sun.

Ruby frowns. Based on the distant look in her eyes, Leah must be bored. Back at Leah's home, Sarah had given them delicious food and everything had been so new and fresh for Aqours to explore at their leisure. Ruby frets she may not be a good host as they were, and she has to do better to entertain her.

Leading them over a crosswalk, Ruby squeaks, "And we have all day. We can do anything at all! Whatever you want to do first, okay?"

"What do you do here for fun?" Leah asks. She doesn't mind what they do and doesn't have any particular preferences, honestly. In fact, she's far more interested in doing something that Ruby is into doing.

Ruby kicks at the ground, clenching her fists. She has to do her best and sell some ideas.

"It's not exciting like Tokyo in some ways," Ruby says. She smiles sheepishly. It should be obvious, but she can't help it, especially after she stayed with Leah and had so much fun singing with her. "But!" she pips up once again, louder, saving herself from sounding like a downer, "if you're hungry, we have the best seafood, and I know some restaurants that are cheap and tasty. Numazu has shops with trendy clothes and stuff; Yohane-chan showed me a cool place last week. The beach is busy around vacation time for students, but the ocean is too pretty not to see, too."

Leah hums. "I'm not hungry yet," she says, "and we just your house. Going back to get my swimsuit might be a waste of time. I'm not in the mood to swim right now."

"Is that so?" Ruby blushes, glances at her feet. She feels a rush of disappointment. "W-well, I-i hope we can go later anyway!"

Secretly, Ruby hopes she will want to go to the beach later, or she can help her pick out a swimsuit. Telling her was embarrassing, but Ruby will love to see her in a swimsuit. Will she pick a nice purple swimsuit that matches her hair, or a black one? That would be sexy. Either way, she is dying to see her in one.

Lost in thought as she fantasizes about swimsuits, Ruby's focus wanders. She sees a sign for karaoke. She thinks of Leah's voice. No matter when it is, she loves to hear her normal voice, deep singing, everything. Listening to Leah leaves Ruby breathless. She doesn't realize that she stops walking.

Leah turns around. Ruby's spacey expression is goofy. She snickers a little bit. _Karaoke? I hope she doesn't think I'll lose to an off-hand invitation like that_ , Leah thinks. There is no "losing" at karaoke but the friendly spirit of it still raises the stakes between them. Perhaps this was the answer to their dilemma.

"Want to go in?" Leah asks her. She pauses and gestures at the karaoke center.

"Eh?" Ruby wakes up from her daydream.

Mildly, Ruby feels guilty her attention drifted. For every moment, second, and glance she craved to cherish quality time together. Ruby had seen the snowy and glittering streets of Hakodate during the Christmas festivities, and Leah filled with the same wonderment and joy while exploring her own hometown gives her shivers of pleasure. Sitting inside a cramped karaoke booth may be the least exciting way to experience the town.

"Would it be okay?" Ruby asks.

"Why not," Leah assures. She starts to walk towards the building. "I usually sing only with Sarah. I sing for the girls at school sometimes because they like to hear me, but . . . It's not the same. It might be a good chance of pace. Besides, I'll prove I'm the best at karaoke."

Ruby huffed at Leah's back and glared. How dare she act as cool as a cucumber and, on top of that, strut off so casually like a breeze? She raced after her. "No, you won't!"

"For now, sure," Leah laughs.

Renting a room doesn't take too long. Ruby has been here before with Aqours to blow off steam and sing songs that aren't theirs for practice; she is well-acquainted with the place.

Ruby leads them down to their room. The long table in the room's middle separates the two long seats on either side of the room.

The first thing Leah does is fall into her seat. Her head falls back against the head rest. "Ahh, it's so nice in here," Leah sighs. She closes her eyes and relishes the cool AC before opening one eye to look at Ruby. "Not that I didn't like the outside, I mean."

"I know." As long as Leah is happy, she can't be upset. She seats herself across from Leah on the other side and then the real question rears its head. "Which of us should start?"

An uneasy tension settles in the air. Ruby gulps, and Leah braces herself, and they both lean forward at the same time, hands raised. Leah's gaze locks on Ruby's. She returns it, and she tries to read Leah's intentions.

"One, two, three—"

Simultaneously, Leah and Ruby ball their hands into a fist. Ruby expects as much but shakes her head at Leah's amusement.

"Oh, you're gutsier than I thought," Leah says, impressed. _And that's the way I like it_.

"Mari-chan told me you play hard or you go home," Ruby says proudly. Then, she is mortified she let that slip so casually. _Why can't I just keep some things to myself?_

Leah hasn't interacted often with the third year, but she likes her philosophy. "I like her style. But will it really help you win?"

They get back into position. Ruby's forehead heat up in the oncoming stress, and Leah also. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"One, two, three—"

Two of Leah's fingers spread and the others drop at the side. Ruby opens her hand wide.

"I win!" Leah calls in triumph.

Dejected, Ruby pouts. "Really not fair," she complains, covering her face with her palm.

"All is fair in the battlefield of rock-paper-scissors, you know." Leah smirks. She stands and shuffles to the front of the room.

But Ruby isn't as upset as she pretends. She still doesn't want to lose to her, but she does want to hear her sing. That her happiness. Her heart leaps when it dawns on her that her musings from earlier will come true.

"What do you think?" Leah asks.

Ruby shrugs. "Pick anything!"

The choices on the screen fit her usual singing profile: high-energy, robust, and straightforward. But Leah isn't interested in those songs. She wants something different for Ruby to experience, a song between them that isn't the fare she sings at Love Lives.

Then she spots a song that isn't her forte. It is indeed less fast-paced, and she presses the button that reads "Hearts Beat as One."

Leah grabs the microphone. She turns towards Ruby. Excitedly, Ruby puts her hands in her lap while eyeing her, and Leah feels a lump in her throat. Usually, she does not allow such minor things to get the way of her performances, unless she fights with Sarah. Still, she doesn't want to mess this up for her, even though karaoke is fun and stress free.

" _The rhythm of our hearts_. . . ."

Carefully, Leah begins to sing. Her voice feels forced at first, and her tempo is off because she tries to sing ahead of the music, but she reads the lines and calms down. It is a soft, sweet song that floats from her lips from a river, rooted in a haunting melody that would never disappear. She sings of an open sky and a broken love that needs rekindling.

Ruby is captivated. She has never heard Leah like this before. It's a song that heals but leaves traces of nostalgia. Leah's voice couldn't be labelled "cute," because Ruby thought that was a disservice. Her voice was defined as proud, powerful, and unyielding under the feelings of someone deep in love. Thrill at her skill surges down Ruby's spine.

The last notes of music echoes on the walls, and Leah takes a deep breath. Her voice trails the last few words. She looks at Ruby, hoping that she managed to capture the feeling of it.

"Great!" Ruby tells her. "I loved it! The song and your voice match perfectly. The emotion you poured into the chorus was amazing. It's like cool waves were washing over me while I listened. I felt a breeze. . . of change?"

Leah imagines Ruby running across the sand and tossing water at her from a small wave. _A wave of change. Change? I wish something could change if I can just say that I like h— Not that I don't want to see Ruby's swimsuit! It must be cute and frilly_ , Leah thinks. Her face dusts pink, and she shakes her head. Maybe they should go to the beach soon.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing!" Leah crosses her arms above her chest. She turns her head so she won't be swayed by Ruby's adorable head tilt. "I wasn't sure I sounded in tune with the lyrics."

"No! I don't think I would have understood the song the same way without you singing it. It went to my heart," Ruby says honestly.

I _t wasn't that special or anything_ , Leah decides. It's all she can do it to keep herself grounded without spilling the beans. _One day I'll say it properly. She'll know then._

"It's your turn," Leah reminds her.

"Okay!" Quickly, Ruby grabs the microphone from Leah as they passes each other. She clutches it against her chest, breathes in.

Having anxiety isn't out of the blue, obviously. Ruby is worried during Aqours performances even if she rehearsed with the group every day. Will she shine brightly, or will she make small mistakes that throw off her game? Guarantees of success aren't absolute.

When Ruby is with Leah, though, her focus goes in two different directions: either she is alert and determined to do her best possible routine and stomp out the competition, or she wants Leah wholeheartedly impressed by her talent and skill. Above all, she wants Leah to admire that she is worthy of being her rival.

Ruby taps through the selection of songs on the interface. Most of the songs are newer ones, but she spots an older category.

 _Haven't heard of these . . . Isn't that song an anime opening? I always get the lyrics to that one wrong._ Exasperated, Ruby's lips pursed. _Why is this so hard? I have to pick one!  
_  
"I can't decide," Ruby admits.

"You like µ's, right?" Leah grabs her drink and takes a sip. Her throat is extra parched and she doesn't think it is related to her singing, but the cool liquid makes her feel less wound up. Now, she relaxes since she will be treated to Ruby's sweet voice. Truly, she is fine with whatever Ruby wants to sing, and the type of music isn't as important as who the person is. "Why don't you sing one of their songs?"

"I like to sing songs Hanayo is in, but Aqours usually does that when we come to karaoke as a pick-me-up," Ruby tells her. She thinks about how crowded the room is with the nine members packed in one room, as well as the times Chika's sisters join or other friends. Even though they aren't there, the room is brimming with life and energy for Ruby. "I want to try something different for once."

Ruby's cheeks heat up when she thinks about _Suki desu ga Suki desu ka?_ and the lines in it that set her blood on fire. So many love songs are universal, but those specific lines that keep knocking at her heart are her truth:

'I don't have that much confidence but . . . I did my best! / Because I like you, since I like you, just saying it isn't enough'

Right, it isn't enough to tell Leah. She hasn't revealed her feelings, and she will channel it through her singing! If Ruby didn't do that much while they were together, when would they see each other in person again, not over distant face or voice chats? Electronic devices weren't that personal. Singing is where Ruby is confident to tell Leah about her emotions.

With this in mind, she picks a song on the screen that is the opposite of herself, "The Fire of Love." Ruby has not seen the song before but she plans to sing each note with firepower. Isn't that what Leah has done? Wouldn't it be fair to do the same as her?

The microphone bumps against Ruby's mouth. Leah looks expectant, attention solely on her. Although she is mesmerized by light glinting off her eyes in the dim room and her steely expression, she thinks of compliments. _I'm speechless? It's perfect? Adorable_? _Of course you are_! Songs are special and must be made into their own by the singer, after all.

Ruby takes a breath, her lips parting.

" _This white-hot passion_. . . ."

The song is hot-blooded and strong, and Ruby wrestles with the burn of the quick words in her throat in time with the instrumentals. Her voice squeaks as she tries to sped up and abruptly stop at the right clips in the music. Her tempo is reminiscent of driving alone on a bullet train, but she controls the speed whilst on the edge, her feelings racing towards the person waiting for her at the end of the tracks. She matches the courage and determination of the singer the best she can, and the song ends on a high note. The world between the two people in is bridged and the tension of longing is resolved in a neat package.

Exhausted, Ruby drops down in the seat, but she startles when she bumps into something soft. She looks up at Leah next to her, and Leah looks back at her, and they both blush fiercely at each other. Leah feels jitters run up and down her body. Ruby, still high on her own adrenaline, scrambles to scoot over.

"Sorry!" Ruby says.

"It's okay," Leah interrupts.

Ruby squirms. "Um, ah—eep!" She tries to get up, but Leah's hand circles her wrist.

"It was a good song," Leah says. "It got my heart racing. Like fire running in my veins."

"Yeah," Ruby says, monotone, not processing the words. She knows that Leah praised her, but it doesn't sound like it's just her singing abilities, and that's good. Their eyes lock.

Neither one of them foresees it but their lips touch. It is brief kiss, but sweet, and Ruby and Leah feel giddy and dizzy afterwards.

Leah looks at the wall over Ruby's shoulder; the clock reveals there is only ten minutes before their rental time will end. She still is in shock but she has enough mind to know that she is reluctant to go anywhere else, now.

"H-hey, do you want to stay another hour?" Leah asks, holding onto Ruby's wrist even together than previously. She never allows herself to falter casually. Leah may feel more embarrassed later, but she lets it pass.

Ruby's brain is still fuzzy. She can't think about much else but _she touched Leah in more ways than one._ Being nestled close like this wasn't like the nights huddled together creating lyrics. Nervously, she nods. "Yeah!" she says, too focused on Leah to realize she is a spaz. "And . . . let's order some food?"

As if on cue, Leah hears her stomach growl. Ruby giggles and bites her lip. Food isn't the only thing they want to share together, but food is a good start to a day of possibilities.

Fumbling, Ruby reaches for her coin purse, but Leah puts up a hand. Quickly, she digs a few from her pocket instead. "My treat."

Leah and Ruby don't move immediately, though. Ruby reaches for the control on the table and presses it. The lights dim in the room and the only glow is from the computer in the background. Again, Ruby leans closer to Leah and so does she in return. The time and food can wait a few minutes for them.


End file.
